New Journey for my Destiny
by Grace DragFilia
Summary: sequel to:Lucy's Destiny. Summary : 2 kids was searching for the Dragneel's siblings for three years. They them self only a 6 years old. The boy thinks that the girl who now was bedridden was because of him and tries to heal her. But what making all of us confused more is why the zodiac spirits need to take care of them ? Who are they exactly ? Let's read and find out !
1. The little princess and little prince

I will re-write it fully so please understand... It would be a better story I promise...

* * *

"Hey guys... Has anyone here know a girl named Nashi Heartfilia Dragneel ?" A boy ( 6 years old ) with black haired ask looking around the city. "Why shouldn't we know ? She's the daughter of the heroes," an elderly man answered. "So... Where is she if I may ask ?" "Haven't you heard ?" "Heard about what ?" The boy asked the elderly man. "It was told that Nashi Heartfilia Dragneel has disappeared together with her twin after their parents funeral," the elderly man tell. "What ?" He was shocked hearing the new info. "She had disappear from public since 3 years ago," an elderly woman answers. "Okay then thank you for answering my question auntie, uncle," the boy said as he leave the two elderly people and go to the forest. He walked constantly for probably 15 minutes until he found a treehouse that could fit for a very big family. Even though it looked so poor on the outside, the inside is a very elegant house with electricity, magic water pump, some big sofa, 20 Queen size bed, 20 bathroom full of luxury, and many Lacrima including a very rare life lacrima. "Hey Lu-tan," he shout wondering where she was. "Na-chan I'm over here," the boy followed the girl voice to a room which were twice it size of other room. He then saw a pinkish blonde hair with sea blue eyes and wears a white sun dress that reach her knee was sitting with her back against the bed head."I haven't found the girl yet..." The boy said. "It's okay Nasu-kun," "are you sure Luna-tan ?" "Yes... It's just a piece of memory I'm not even sure she's the girl my mom was talking about," the girl Luna answered. "Yeah... we had been searching for her for... For... How long had we been searching for that troublesome girl again ?" "3 whole years." Luna then giggled. "Yeah,3 whole Years," Nasu was very angry. Luna then coughed. "Luna... Are you okay ?" "I'm fine Na-chan... It's just... I'm getting dizzy again..." Luna said. "Not again..." Nasu sighed. "Na-chan," Luna whispered as her consciousness slip. "I'm sorry Luna... Ever since that accident no one could Heal you... I'm... I'm really sorry... I know you since we were born but... I never have seen you so fragile... Every time I hug you... I felt that.. If I'm to strong, I'll break you... I want to see your carefree self that can't be hold back by sickness... It's my fault that accident happened... I'm sorry Luna," Nasu said in a low voice. Even in distance you could hear his breaking voice full of regrets. Tears strolled down his face as he was silently moping to realizing he was reliving the event.

**_FLASH BACK 3 years and a half before the present..._**

"hey Nasu... Is it safe to go here ?" Luna ask as she was holding Nasu's hand tightly. "It's okay Luna... If something happened I'll be there to protect you," Nasu grinned. "I'm afraid Nasu..." "Just hold my hand and everything would be okay," he grinned another 700 watt smile. Luna hold Nasu hand stronger as she sees the creepy house. The tree was all dead giving the dead impression and the door that was squeaky make the horror impression and what other aspect that you think it was a haunted house. They walked together and explore the house. Luna's stomach was churning filled with bad things. She has a bad feeling about this... "Na-Nasu... I-I think someone's f-following u-us," Luna stuttered quite badly. "Don't worry... no one live here so it's fine... No one would be following us..." Natsu give another smile. "Okay... If you say so," Luna said easily feeling save together with Nasu. But Luna's feeling is right.. A shadow of a person was following them. "Nasu... I don't think it's save anymore," Luna said as she was hugging her other hand as she retracted her hand from Nasu's hand. "It's okaaaaaaayyyyy," Nasu dragged his word as he was smelling something that interest him that he run towards the smell source. "Nasu..." Luna shout trying to reach him running following him. She fall then she lost track of him. She pull herself up and shout searching for his best friend, Luna kept shouting his name until she give up and give up and said,"NASU... NASU... I'm... I'm scared," Lucy said the last part. She then heard panting sound and go towards the source of the sound. She hide herself and saw Nasu was pinned to the ground and couldn't attack using his magic. As the guy who pinned Nasu down wanted to stab him. Luna got in the way, making the guy stumbled backwards and get herself stab in her right chest. Right at her right lungs. She fall unconscious on top of Nasu and when Nasu saw her he carried her bridal style to the nearest doctor. They were having operation to take care of her right lungs and her heart that was a bit cut. She was in a critical condition for more then a month and when she wake up her chest has 8 knitted mark. "Um... What happened Nasu ?" Luna ask waking up. "Be-because of m-me yo-you were stabbed," Nasu sob. "It wasn't your fault it was the man who stabbed me... So cheer up Nasu," Luna then smiled and give Nasu a very reassuring smile. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you..." "It's fine Nasu Starlight," "but still I'm sorry Luna Flary," Nasu said. Nasu then lied in the bed next to her and sleep beside her.

**_PRESENT TIME..._**

"I guess I should start searching for more info... I'll definitely save you this time Luna," Nasu said as he goes out again to search for more info. "Hey do you think those brat could make it ?" "Of course they could Aquarius," "Leo-Kun... Why does we have to take care of them ? I'm sorry, I'm sorry," "What could we do Aries... It is Celestial Spirit King demand," the lion sigh seeing the princess lying in the bed. "We should take care of princess Luna. Even though I don't know why the King ask us to call her Princess," Loke smile gently. "Seeing her here reminded me of Layla-sama's death," Capricorn said. "It does," Aquarius frowned. "Hey Babe don't be sad... I'll bet that Layla-sama won't want 's to be sad 'bout 'er," Scorpio said Trying to brighten his girlfriends mood. "You're right," the mermaid wipe her falling tear and smiled gently. "I guess there's no need to hide my real form now," Aquarius said as she was swirled by clouds of steam. When the steam disappear there stood a light blue girl with white with golden stripe short, tank top with gold color and white stripe with some ruffles here and there and gold flip flop. "Guess we all need to change again so that no one will recognize us," Gemini said. They all change their appearance. But only 1 thing remains... Its their hair color. "Delilah," a very tiny voice groaned. "I'll be there in a minute princess," Aquarius change her name to Delilah while introducing her self. "Then I'll be back guys. Oh yeah don't forget to follow Nasu, if not he may be in big trouble," Delilah said to the other. "Sagittarius change your current identity with Tokuya Kogawa," Leo (now Akuto) command. "Moshi, Moshi Akuto-San," Tokuya Kogawa answered as he jumped out and follow Nasu. "Hey Riko (Cancer) could you help Rina (Aries) and Vina (Virgo) cook ?" Akuto command. "Of course," as Riko then go to the kitchen to help. "the rest of you guys could help clean the house," Leo said as Libra (Rukia), Capricorn (Kizu), Pisces (mother : Lucia, Son : Lucas), Taurus (Rukose), Gemini (Naruse), Scorpio (Juda), help cleaning the humongous house. Delilah then quit the room slowly and quietly closing the room door. She then sigh. "Vir-Vina... Has the porridge ready ?" "Yes, it has Delilah," Vina said as she quit the kitchen and give Delilah a bowl full of porridge. "Thank you Vina, by the way tell Akuto to send more back up for Nasu. Even though he has the platinum and crystal key he still need help. And I have a very bad feeling about this..." Delilah said.

"I will tell Akuto about it now Delilah... By the way, the porridge just done being made so be careful when you feed her, it's very hot," Vina said as he go towards where Akuto was. Delilah was going inside the door but when she sees the sun sets she remember of her... Her previous master... She said," I'm sorry Lucy... I was always rude to you... Please come back," Delilah shed her tears as she watch the sun sets. At that moment Luna's body glowed as she have some convulsion. Her body glow disappear leaving Luna gasping for air and having a very bad convulsion. Delilah who realized this let the bowl slip from her grasp. It break at the moment it reach the ground as Delilah run towards the room where Luna is. "LUNA," Delilah shout so worried. "LUNA... AKUTO, VINA, RINA ANYONE HELP," Delilah shout not knowing what to do. "What is it Delilah," Akuto shout as he opened the door so fast that the other need to hold their clothes so that their clothes won't flew. "Akuto... Help her," Delilah beg as she doesn't want another people that she come to love dies. "Vina fast the calmer injection," Akuto shout giving order. "Kizu, Lucas, Rukose, Juda, hold her," Akuto shout. They held her hand and legs that the only thing that could move from her was her chest and her head. "VINA," Akuto shout. "I'm here Akuto," Vina said as she injected the calming medicine on Luna's body. Luna's convulsion stopped slowly. "Wh-why did she so suddenly have convulsion ? "Rina ask. "I don't know... I just remembers Lucy-sama and then she have it," Delilah said. "I, I, it can't be right ?" eyes water as he falls to the ground his hand couldn't move and tears dripping.

"no... No DON'T REMIND ME OF HER AGAIN," Rina shout losing herself. "She's the best one I got yet... I can't protect her... I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Rina got Down to her knees and cried to Akuto's chest. "I know how you feel Aries... But... There was many of us that was unlucky to be with Yukino, Lucy, or Layla or other that was kind... I... I was.. I was angry for myself... To let L-Layla-sama dies ... I, I let it out on Lucy... How despicable am I ?" Delilah said covering her face with her hand as she was dropping herself down. "There will never be any mentioning of any dead summoner anymore.. Because it only make us drop down. So if we want to remember them let them be placed within our heart," Naruse said holding the place of her heart. "Yeah... Let's just go back to what we supposed to do," Akuto said agreeing with Naruse. They all divide to what they were doing. All of them except Tokuya thinks... "Could.. Could she be Lucy-sama reincarnation ? No it can't be," they then do what they should have do. After a few hours Nasu comeback with some food, drinks and calming medicine. "Hey Vina," he said as a pink haired girl as fast as lightning get to his side and bow," yes, Prince Nasu," "save this," Nasu said as he handed the plastic bag and goes to Luna's room. "Luna... I get a new story.. It is said that this year the Dragneel's will join the Grand Magic Games... It's in 2 months so let's see it okay," Nasu whispered as he lie down beside Luna and then fell asleep. "Hey, Akuto... It's time for us to recharge," "you're right Tokuya," with that all of them goes to celestial world to recharge.

* * *

This is it... I'll be waiting for more reviews ^_^ because reviews gives me the courage to do my best ^_^


	2. Wow New OC and unexpected development

I'm back minna... So what do you think of the new story ? Let's see what will the story be ended with.

* * *

"nee-San is the others will come with us ?" "Of course they would Shisu they're our bodyguard after all," Nashi grinned. "sis.. could we go to mom and dad's grave ?" "Of course. This is the day they died and grandma died anyway. 7 July. Even though the year had change," Nashi said tears rolling. "Nee-San don't cry," Shisu tell her sister so that she stop crying. The two of them started crying together... As time pass the two of them start to fall asleep sleeping in each other arms. "I can't believe they acted so strong in front of us," "it's because of their duty... But still why ? They should have been open to us," "I guess they don't want us to worry," the two shadow said watching them from the door. And then a voice was calling them from afar," CELESTIA, GRANDINE WE HAVE MEETINGS TO ATTEND WITH THE OTHER REALMS NOW LETS GO," a male voice shout. "Coming," Grandine answered as the two of them leave to attend the meeting. But another shadow appear and said... "Your time is up Dragneel's," the shadow laugh maniacally and then disappear.

After a few hours...

"Prince, princess, wake up," a blue haired women shake the two sleeping figures. The two sleeping figure wake up slowly as one of them ask," what time is it ?" "it's 11 o'clock almost midnight," "WHA ?" Nashi was shocked her trip was gone," why didn't you woke us up earlier ?" "I had been trying to wake you up every hour since 2 o'clock this afternoon," the girl answered. "Oh sorry then Ignesia," the girl smiled brightly letting one of her fangs out. "Ignesia let's go to the portal now," "of course Hime I'll prepare the food and bath and after you two take a bath we're ready to go," Ignesia answered. She leaves the room skipping happily. "Hey Shisu... Shisu... Wake up, we're going to Earthland," Nashi said shaking her little brother. "What is it sis," "we're going to Earthland right now," "what time is it ?" "11 o'clock." "WHY ARE WE GOING AT THIS HOUR ?" "We had promised them we'll go there today," "okay," "2 bath are ready, the maid are making the meals I'll pack both your things and your little brothers Hime," Ignesia said through the door. "Of course Ignesia thank you," Nashi said as she goes to her wardrobe and Shisu goes to his and retrieve some clothes then go to the bath. As both of them finish they go to the dining room and eat the food prepared (most was digested by Shisu ㈇7) and then both of them goes to where the portal is. "Igne, is Jacy here ?" "You search for me brat ?" "Yes I do the punker queen Jacy," Nashi mocked back with a playful tone. "Of course I am here for the Hime," Jacy then smiled. "Hey Jacy why didn't Cello here ?" "becaus..." Jacy was cut when the boy appeared out of nowhere. "Who said i don't come," he grinned like an idiot. "Hey Ignesia can you call Luke for me ?" "Why me ?" Ignesia ask. "You have to obey," Nashi threatened as dark aura surrounding her. In Ignesia's view Nashi was seen bigger. "H-h-hai," she then run for her life. "You're cruel Hime," Jacy teased. "if I don't neither you or Ignesia won't realize your feelings," Nashi whispered loud enough for her and Shisu's ear to hear only. "Did you say something ?" "No," Nashi answered childishly. "Okay then," Jacy said.

Jacy's POV...

i kind of hear what Hime said but only a few words... I think it was if... Neither you... Realize... Feelings... But what does she mean ? I was to confused on the code to realize my surrounding. When I start to get to my consciousness again because someone calling me,"y... Cy... Jacy..." when I snapped from my own trance just to see Cello right in front of my face. I then yelped back and fall on my but. "Ouch... That hurts," I squealed. "Are you okay ?" "Of course not you dolt," I shout as I hit Cello's head. "Ow... That hurts Ja-chan," he start making that puppy eyes again. "Who cares," I tried not to let him know about my concern about him. "Hey Hime how long had I been spacing out ?" "10 minutes sharp," she said as I then ask," where's Igne and Luke ?" "They had been here since 5 times 7 minus 10 divided by 5 times 3 minus 8 minutes," Shisu said mathematically. "I'm getting dizzy," I said as I tried to solve the problem. "Don't mind it now let's go there's only 10 more minutes before 12 o'clock sharp," Hime said as she entered the portal followed by Prince Shisu and the other together with me. We then arrived in the middle of the guild where we fall on top of Titania, Stripper, Stalker girl, and tattoo guy. "Oh so you guys were quarreling again ?" I teased. "Shut it ice girl," "at least I'm not a stripper like you," "you'll pay water girl," stripper shout as he attack me and it ended up as a big brawl in midnight.

Normal POV

"I guess let's get out of this brawl," Nashi sweat drop as she and the other crawl down to get out of the brawl. "My, my you guys only arrived at almost 12 O'CLOCK ?" Mirajane shout reverting to her past self. The brawl stop as they were seeing Mira transformation. "Sorry aunt Mira me and nee-San had a little breakdown and Ignesia could wake us up at 11 O'clock sharp so here we are, just arrive in front of you," Shisu explained. "oh my, I'm sorry you guys," Mirajane hug the two as she let her cheek touch theirs. "Is Akio, Raven, Luna, Lami, Elen, Billy, Rena, and Frena here ?" Nashi ask. "They are but they had fall asleep," Mira said with her very pure innocent face. "Oh... I see.. Then we would like to go home. Hey Jacy do you want to stay here or comeback together ?" "I'll be back later Hime just go first," "okay. oh yeah Mira could I see Master Makarov ?"

"Of course you could darling. He's in the office," "thank you aunt Mira," the two smile then go towards master office. "Master it's us Nashi and Shisu," Nashi said as she knocked the door. "Come in," they heard him say. "So are you guys going to receive the guild mark or what ?" "You got it old gramps," Shisu grinned his father idiotic grin. "Then where and what color ?" "Right hand with the color bluish pink," Nashi said. "Left arm with purplish red," Shisu answered. "Of course," Master then press the guild stamp at their skin and there was a bit of pain while after the stamp was being removed there was no sign seen. "Wait there should be the guild mark... Why doesn't it appear ?" Makarov ask confused as Mavis suddenly appear with her clothes almost black. "It's because I had stamped the Heartfilia's descendant to have it. Just say 'Unhide'," Mavis said as she was having some kind of headache. The two then chant,"un hide," after that the guild stamp appeared. "Wah... It's so pretty," the two gasp. Right at that moment Mavis falls to the floor. "Grandma, Grandma..." Shisu shout as Nashi was checking on her.

She then shout,"Ignesia, Luke come here right this second," Nashi shout worried. "What is it princess the two shout as they break down the door. "Cast life magic on grandma... She had absorbed to many death magic," Nashi commanded as she pull out a Jade key and chant," Gate of the Dragon of Life I summon you, LILITH," she shout then name of the dragon as she turn the key to the Right. "Hime-sama," a white haired girl with light blue eyes and a pure white sundress bow. "Give some of you magic to grandma," "hai," "Gate of the Dragon of Death I summon you, Acnologia," Nashi whispered the name because it would make everyone shock," you know what to do," "of course princess," he said as he start absorbing the pushed out death magic. as Mavis's color has fully came back they were all tired. Nashi keeping 2 dragons out at the same time totally is a danger. She closed their gate and then she fall to her knees panting. "g-grandma," Nashi said before she faint. Shisu carried her sister at his back and bring her to the infirmary as Elfman carried her to the bed. As for Mavis Luke carried her. "Nee-San you don't have to tried to carry the burden by yourself... I'm your little brother only by a few minutes... I want to help you... If you give me 1 key before then you wouldn't have fainted would you ? Just don't overdo your self nee-San... You're the only one I have left in the Dragneel's bloodline," Shisu said as he was sitting on the bed beside her sister (carried up by Luke) crying. He was lying beside his sister. He cried until h. Fall asleep hugging her sister's hand.

"Those two have gone through so much in an early age," Mira said to Laxus. "I know dear, but it's fate that choose them... To be the next hero of the this decade," Laxus said trying to calm Mira down. "Yeah, we would be together until Lami grow up right ?" "Yes we'll be," Laxus calm Mira down and kiss her on her cheek. "Now let's go home, Lami awaits us," Laxus whispered to Mira's ear and then the two leaves the guild only occupied by Cello, Jacy, Ignesia, Luke, Nashi and Shisu. "Why... Why does all of this have to happen ? I just want the prince and princess to live happily without any burden added to what they already have... Yet, why does fate like to add it more ?" Ignesia cried. She was so fragile about the two. "i know it's cruel Ignesia but we need to stay by their side to protect them so that they could always be at ease... They choose us the younger dragons to let the two be at ease... That's why we should do our best to be happy and let their burden forgoten," Luke said trying to make Ignesia feel better. "But why is fate so cruel towards them ? They were only 3 when their parents leave them," Ignesia snapped towards Luke. Luke take her to a hug she then cried harder to Luke's chest. "I know Ignesia, but we can't fight fate... We only could change our fate..." Luke said hugging the balled Ignesia tighter. They were like that for more then an hour. Jacy and Cello was hanging their head low holding each other's hand tightly. "We have to stay strong,for them, for us, for our family, for the dragons, for the previous queen and king... We have to stay strong for them," Cello gave the point. "Now we have to protect the two of them with our life at stake... It's our choice so we should give our best," Luke then continue. "Now, wouldn't it be better for us to rest now ?" Luke smiled trying to brighten the mood. "I think it's a good idea,"Inesia answered. "Hey guys what about some challenge ?" Cello ask. "What do you mean ?" "We get the bed partner by sticks," Cello answers Jacy. "That's sound fun," Jacy grinned. "Okay I'll get the stick," Cello said disappearing behind the bar. "Let's just get ready," Ignesia answered as she had a very baaaaaaadddddddd feelings. "I'm back," Cello they were picking the straw Jacy and Cello switched theirs and when it was pulled Ignesia sleep with...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JACY. "Oh I thought I'm going to sleep with the guys," Ignesia sigh in relieved. "Yeah... It was so close... If I didn't switch mine with Cello we'll have to sleep with the boys," "aww.. It's you again spark," Cello said. "H-hey girls... Why don't we do once more ?" Luke said shivering at some thoughts. "Why ?" Ignesia ask. "I can't bear the thought of him harassing me again..." "Okay then Ignesia you sleep with him I'll keep Cello in check tonight," Jacy said. "What ? Why me ?" "Just do as I say," Jacy say stricter this time. "H-h-hai," Ignesia only could cower in fear. Ignesia flicked her finger as a Queen size bed appear at the sky and Ignesia then flew over there and hide under the blanket. "Oh well time to sleep Cello," Jacy flicked her finger and then another bed appear. "Time to throw," Jacy was going to throw Cello so she did a warm up,"Up we go," she shout as she throw Cello to the bed. She then jumps to the bed, knocked out Cello then sleep. Ignesia was having a hard time to sleep not like Jacy. Because she can't sleep she stirs a lot. She then think of a way.

" In the darkest night...

a star will shine...

every day... every night...

a star will shine...

Reach the star...

don't forget those you need...

Don't forget those you love...

you're my brightest star...

you are my greatest star...

you are... The one I love..."

Ignesia sing. She stop when Luke's hand was hugging her waist. Ignesia blushed. She tried to move his hand but then she hear... "Don't... hurt... Her... Dont... Hurt... Alice..." Luke's mumbled in his sleep. He was sweating buckets. Ignesia realized why he was sweating so much... It's because of a nightmare. Ignesia then put her hand on his waist as she whispered..."I'm not going to get hurt... So... Sleep calmly," with that the sweating lessened and then the two get to sleep with no heart burden.


	3. The OC of this story

This is the bio data and looks of a few OC or the other self of the zodiac spirits.

* * *

Virgo : Vina Yusoki

Age : 17

Born : 17 October X775

characteristic : have Chocolate brown eyes, pink hair that reach her shoulder blades. Her bangs was cut above her eyebrows. Usually she like to cosplay as a maid (if it isn't the real Virgo ㈳7) but usually she wore dark blue jeans, blue T-shirt, black jacket, a brown belt with a few kind of whips attached to the side, she uses a light blue headband.

* * *

Leo : Akuto Shiroyuki

Age : 18

Born : 20 August X774

Characteristic : he has dark brown eyes, orange hair. His bangs if it was straightened will cover his face. His hair are spiky. He usually uses green T-shirt covered by a dark green jacket with white fur on the edges. He use black jeans and a pair black shoes that is fitted for going to balls or battle. He uses a rectangular glasses.

* * *

Aries : Rina Mitsubara

Age : 16

Born : 2 May X776

Characteristic : she has onyx black eyes, wavy pink hair that reach her waist. She like to use white wool made clothes that looks almost like Christmas clothes and have a few pink pom-Pom here and there. She use plain white high heels.

* * *

Aquarius : Delilah Remiko

Age : 20

Born : 20 February X772

Characteristic : she has sea blue eyes. her light blue straight hair reaches her hips. She usually wears golden stripe short, tank top with gold color and white stripe with some ruffles here and there and gold flip flop.

* * *

Taurus : Rukose Nagi

Age : 20

Born : 25 May X772

Characteristic : he has spiky short black hair and dark blue Eyes. He usually use white T-shirt with a Moo... uses black jeans and he carries an axe at his back.

* * *

Gemini : Naruse Shiruko

Age : 17

Born : 21 June X775

Characteristic : Black Olive eyes with Blue hair that was curled at the end. Her hair was waist long and was tied to a ponytail. She uses a white shirt with a bit of ruffle and wore a black tight jeans. She wars Black high heels to match it up.

* * *

Cancer : Riko Mutelo

Age : 23

Born : 25 July X769

Characteristic : he has gold eyes that was constantly covered by sunglasses. He has reddish orange hair. He uses a white and light blue stripes T-shirt. He uses black pants and a black shoes.

* * *

Libra : Rukia Tsurubashi

Age : 21

Born : 11 November X771

Characteristic : she has straight black hair that was keep as a braid. It was decorated by flowers. She uses a bra with green and yellow linings that was covered by a black vest. And she uses a black shorts and white high heels.

* * *

Scorpio : Juda Takahashi

Age : 20

Born : 26 November X772

Characteristic : he has reddish orange hair that was combed back leaving a few strands out. He usually uses a T-shirt with black and white vertical stripes. It have a few pattern here and there like zigzags and all. He usually uses black baggy pants. He uses a golden jar where he put it at a brown belt at his right.

* * *

Sagittarius : Kuroba Hukuma

Age : 19

Born :21 December X773

Characteristic : he has a black hair and black eyes. He usually uses some blue t-shirt covered by jacket and was not zipped fully. he uses some kind of ripped at some part jeans. His hair was spiky and he make it look like his a bad boy in other word some kind of gang boy.

* * *

Capricorn : Kizuno Riruko

Age : 24

born : 28 January X768

Character : spiky White Hair with pitch black eyes that was covered by sunglasses. He uses butler uniform at home and wear a black jeans white T-shirt with a text written,"TOUCH MY PRINCESS... YOU'LL DEFINITELY DIE." it was mostly Covered by jacked that was didn't zipped to much so that only the letter

"ouc m

ince

ou'

fin

ie"

* * *

Pisces

Name :

-Lucia

-Lucas

Age :

- 30

- 15

Characteristic :

Lucia - has black hair and sea blue eyes. Never be seen without Lucas. She uses a very open clothes. She uses a white shirt that only hide her breast and stop at her stomach. And she uses white shorts and a pair of white combat boots.

Lucas - has white hair with sea blue eyes. Never be seen without Lucia. He uses a very-very gang like T-shirt, ripped blue jeans that reach his feet and white combat boots.

* * *

when following Nasu

* * *

Sagittarius : Tokuya Kogawa

Characteristic : has black hair. He uses a white vest, black T-shirt, white and black pants and black shoes.

* * *

Cancer : Zuto Domino

Characteristic : has reddish orange hair. He uses a green T-shirt with some kind of robe. He uses white pants and black shoes.

* * *

Scorpio : Mika Zuelni

Characteristic : has reddish orange hair. He uses red T-shirt and black jacket tied at his waist. He uses red pants and red shoes.

* * *

The 4 little dragon

* * *

Name : Ignesia ( still a teen in the dragon years. In the count those dragons has lived for more then 7000 years {Normaly[only my imagination growing wild]} )

Age : 250 years

parents : Igneel and Grandine

Characteristic :

Human : has blue hair that reach her waist. a little bit part of her hair was braided at two side and was joined at the back. (pretty much like Asuna Yuuki) her clothes was a red mini dress that stop above her knee and a pair of red high heels. She wears a necklace and bracelet that was written Ignesia.

Dragon : a blue scaly dragon that is half as big as a mountain.

* * *

Name : Lacy

Age : 240

parents : Icy and Jessica

Characteristic :

Human : has light blue hair that reach her shoulder blades. At the end of her hair it was a bit curled. She wears a pink T-shirt, a black vest, brown shorts and a pair of black combat boots.

Dragon : a light blue dragon with a few dark blue lines.

* * *

Name : Cello

Age : 259

Parents : Jupiter (lightning) and Yuki (snow)

Characteristic :

Human : has spiky white hair. He wears a formal clothings. He uses tux if he want but if not he'll use a blue T-shirt with yellow lightning pattern, white baggy pants and black sandals.

Dragon : a white dragon with a few goldish yellow lines.

* * *

Name : Luke

Age : 250

Parents : Celestia and Weisslogia

Characteristic :

Human : has spiky golden hair he uses a necklace with black cross as a pendant. He likes to use white clothing and golden pants with white trimmings.

Dragon : Golden with a few white part. Has a few red trimmings.

* * *

Well this is the OC I added for the story. Because if I don't do this you guys and my self will probably get dizzy about it...


End file.
